Arti Merindu
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Rindu itu sesuatu yang absolut, mutlak! Hal paling mengerikan yang membuat ku harus berpikir berulang-ulang kali untuk melepas sosoknya dalam kehidupan ku. Dedicated for all HaeHyuk shipper.


**Arti Merindu**

**By: Jong Aeolia**

Aku menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya terbangun dari tidur singkat ku. Tidur selama 3 jam itu singkat bukan?

Pening. Itu yang pertama kali ku rasakan saat telah sepenuhnya sadar. Tangan kanan ku memijit pelan kening ku untuk sedikit menghilangkan denyut nyeri di kepala ku. Tanpa sengaja tangan kiri ku meraba sisi kiri kasur ku yang kosong. Aku terhenyak sesaat.

Aku menatap sendu tangan ku yang masih mengelus permukaan kasur sebelah kiri milikku yang kosong. "Sepertinya kasur ini terlalu luas untuk ku tiduri seorang diri.."

Aku bergegas bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mandi air hangat bisa sedikit membantu merenggangkan otot saraf dan pikiran ku yang tegang. Ditambah lagi ini hari minggu, aku bisa bersantai sepuasnya di rumah. Menikmati jatah liburan yang sering aku lewatkan. Menjadi wirausahawan itu tidak semudah teorinya, apalagi jika usaha yang dijalankan sedang maju pesat. (Padahal buat Jong, gak teori, gak praktek, wirausaha itu SUSAH!)

Selesai mandi, aku bergegas menuju dapur. Cacing-cacing di perut ku sudah demo, minta diberi makan.

Aku mengambil dua helai roti, mengolesinya dengan mentega, kemudian memanggangnya sebentar. Selagi menunggu roti ku selesai, aku menyiapkan segelas susu sebagai pendamping sarapan pagi ini.

Tiba-tiba pandangan ku beralih pada meja makan di dekat dapur. Hanya ada dua kursi di sana yang letaknya saling berhadapan. Aku tersenyum miris, entah kenapa rasanya aku sudah tidak lapar lagi.

Bau sesuatu yang hangus menggelitik hidung ku. "Rotinya!" aku bergegas mematikan alat pemanggang dan mengambil roti ku yang sudah setengah gosong. Bagus, selera ku benar-benar hilang sekarang.

Dengan langkah malas, aku berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil membawa segelas susu. Ya setidaknya susu ini bisa sedikit mengganjal rasa lapar.

"Membosankan!" keluh ku.

Sedari tadi aku hanya menggonta-ganti saluran TV tanpa berminat menonton salah satu acara yang sedang ditayangkan. Namun tangan ku secara reflek berhenti menekan tombol remote TV saat sebuah acara infotaiment menyiarkan liputan tentang konser salah satu boyband ternama.

Pasti jika dia ada di sini, akan langsung berteriak histeris. Meminta ku membeli tiket untuknya agar dia bisa melihat segerombolan pemuda-pemuda itu menyanyi dan menari. Aku tersenyum kecil membayangkan semua itu. Namun detik berikutnya, aku hanya menatap kosong layar TV.

"Andai kau ada di sini.." Aku menggelengkan kepala ku keras. 'Apa yang ku pikirkan?' teriak batin ku.

* * *

"Arrgghh!" ku acak rambut ku frustasi. Sudah seharian ini aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi melakukan apapun hanya karena mengingatnya. Lebih tepatnya karena tak sengaja mengingatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua benda dan hal yang ada di sekitar ku selalu mengingatkan ku dengan dia, seseorang yang menjadi pusat gravitasi ku –titik balik dimana aku akan kembali, meski sejauh apapun aku mejelajahi alam semesta ini.

Kosong. Itu yang aku rasakan saat dia tak berada di dekat ku. Saat dia tak terjangkau dalam jarak pandang ku.

Mulai dari bangun tidur. Biasanya dia selalu ada di samping ku, dalam dekapan ku. Membangunkan ku dengan membelai lembut pipi ku. Suaranya yang merdu akan berbisik di telinga ku.

Demikian pula ketika di meja makan. Aku hanya perlu duduk diam, menunggunya menyiapkan hidangan lezat untuk sarapan.

Dan dari tadi pagi, aku hanya bergulingan malas di kasur. Semua pekerjaan rumah yang biasa dia kerjakan, kini aku yang melakukannya.

Tubuh ku lelah. Tapi lebih lelah hati ku. Terasa begitu kosong. Ingin sekali rasanya diisi oleh sesuatu.

"Aku merindukan mu, Eunhyuk.." rintih ku tanpa sadar sembari memandang foto kami berdua di layar ponsel ku.

Seperti inikah rindu? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyiksa?

Aku menghela nafas, bosan. Hidup ku terasa sangat hambar. Sepertinya aku terlalu terbiasa dengan sosoknya yang selalu menemani ku. Dia terlalu mengerti diriku, hingga kebiasaan ku sekecil apapun itu sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Aku pulang~" lengkingan khas itu membelai lembut gendang telinga ku.

Aku terlonjak bangun. Buru-buru aku berlari menuju sumber suara. Tubuh ku terpaku sejenak. Ku pandang sosoknya yang sedang mengecek isi tas bawaannya.

"eng.. Donghae? Ku pikir kau sed–" belum sempat sosok itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku sudah memeluknya dengan posesif terlebih dulu.

"Dong.. hae?" bisiknya terbata.

"Aku kangen kamu! Jangan pergi lagi!" rajuk ku manja.

Ia terkekeh pelan kemudian membalas pelukan ku. "Aku cuma pergi satu hari loh!" Eunhyuk mengelus punggung ku sayang.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena dari malam hingga malam lagi kau yang mempersiapkan semua keperluan ku. Kamu orang pertama dan terakhir yang aku lihat saat bangun dan sebelum tidur. Kau satu-satunya orang yang selalu menemani ku di saat seperti apapun." Aku makin mempererat pelukan ku.

Eunhyuk terkikik geli. "Kedengarannya seperti kau takkan bisa hidup tanpa ku." tuturnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku rasa kau benar! Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi!" ancam ku tidak main-main. Aku menatap matanya serius. Ya, Tuhan! Aku baru sadar betapa rindunya aku ditatap oleh kedua bola mata ini.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan ku. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Donghae! Lagi pula aku 'kan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Ibu mu yang sedang di opname di sana!" Ia merengut kesal.

"Biar saja! Lagi pula ada Kyuhyun yang di rumah kerjaannya hanya main PS saja, alias menganggur! Jadi kenapa harus kamu yang menemani ibu, sementara di sini ada seseorang wajib kau urus!" kata ku keras kepala. Lagi pula aku benar. Kyuhyun –adik ku, 'kan juga bisa menemani ibu. Kenapa harus meminta istri ku untuk melakukannya?

"Udah childish, keras kepala pula!" desis Eunhyuk tajam. Ia kembali berkutat pada tasnya. Lebih memilih mengacuhkan ku dari pada meneruskan debat kami, yang bisa saja menjadi masalah besar jika dia tidak mengalah. Ini kebiasaannya yang membuat ku makin tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Eunhyuk. Dewasa dan pengertian. Betapa beruntungnya kau, Lee Donghae!

Diam-diam aku menyeringai. "Toh kau juga menyukai aku yang begini." Aku tarik kedua pipi Eunhyuk hingga melar. Sementara sang empunya mengerang tak jelas sembari memukul-mukul tangan ku.

Hahaha, senangnya ia sudah kembali, mengisi ruang kosong di hati ku dengan tingkahnya, suaranya, ekspresinya dan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau telah menciptakan makhluk luar biasa indah ini ke bumi untuk disandingkan bersama ku.

Mulai detik ini, takkan ku biarkan ia pergi kemanapun tanpa aku yang mendampinginya. Posesif? Biarlah! Toh orang-orang di luar sana takkan mengerti apa yang ku rasakan, sampai mereka merasakannya sendiri.

Rindu itu menyiksa. Meski baru sejam bertemu, tapi saat dia tak berada di sisi mu rasanya seperti digerogoti dari dalam. Seperti ada lubang besar dalam hati mu. Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak dapat mencegah mu untuk selalu mengingatnya. Membuat perasaan semakin gelisah dan tak tenang. Bahkan akal sehat mu takkan mampu mengendalikan pikiran mu yang terus memutar memori tentangnya.

Rindu itu sesuatu yang absolut, mutlak! Hal paling mengerikan yang membuat ku harus berpikir berulang-ulang kali untuk melepas sosoknya dalam kehidupan ku. Terdengar hiperbolis, eoh? Sudah ku bilang, kau takkan mengerti sampai kau merasakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku merindukan mu karena aku menyayangi mu. Teruslah berada di sisi ku.

Aku mencintai mu, Eunhyuk –permata ku.

Fin

* * *

Helo~ adakah yang baca tulisan ini? Kalau ada, bersediakah anda memberikan review kepada saya? ^^

Saya gak mau cuap-cuap banyak. Saya hanya mau melihat respon yang diberikan reader FFn, khususnya EunHaeHyuk shipper terhadap errr tulisan saya ini. Karena jika dalam satu minggu **tidak ada satupun** yang memberikan review, maka errr tulisan ini akan saya hapus. Saya tidak mengancam, hanya saja saya minta kesediaan para reader untuk memberikan apresiasi terhadap karya tulis saya ini dalam bentuk apapun (kritik & saran, bahkan flame pun saya terima), sebagai bentuk untuk menghargai saya yang sudah dengan gagah beraninya (?) melanggar guidelines di FFn ^^

Ya setidaknya dengan ada yang me-review, meskipun cuma satu orang, saya jadi tau kalau ada yang membaca tulisan saya ini. ^^

Eh? Ternyata panjang ya? #kicked

Untuk semua yang membaca dan bersedia me-review (itupun kalau ada), saya ucapan terimakasih ^^

Sign,

Jong Aeolia


End file.
